inazuma_elevenfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
B.E.L.I.E.V.E
B.E.L.I.E.V.E là bài hát nhân vật của Kirino Ranmaru trong Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone. Bài hát này nằm trong album Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone All Stars Character Song Album. Thông tin *'Trình bày:' Kirino Ranmaru (CV: Kobayashi Yuu) *'Lời nhạc:' Kodama Saori *'Biên soạn:' Yasuoka Yoichiro *'Sắp xếp:' Yasuoka Yoichiro *'Bản dịch Việt ngữ:' Kadogawa Hokaze *'Chỉnh sửa bản dịch và trình bày trên Wiki:' Inazuma Eleven Wiki Tiếng Việt Đánh giá Bài hát có nội dung ẩn chứa nhiều xúc cảm mãnh liệt, xen lẫn với tinh thần tiến về phía trước. Giọng điệu bài hát vừa phải, thể hiện sắc sảo suy nghĩ, lối chơi và phong cách thi đấu của nhân vật. Bài hát rất thích hợp cho ai đang cần nguồn động viện cho công việc phía trước. Lời nhạc 'Tiếng Nhật' 出口のない自問自答 焦っていてもしょうがないのに 等身大の自分自身 見失って空回りだ 誰にだって自分にだけできる何か 俺にだってきっとあると信じてみたい いつも最高のプレイで みんなのことを支えるために 見つけていこう そこにあるべき本当の姿 あの時なぜだかすぐに 喜んでやれなかったこと お前がしてきた努力 ちゃんとわかってたハズなのに 情けなさも不甲斐なさも有りのままに 受け止めるよ、弱さだって知っていくんだ 俺は俺のプレイで 強い心を身につけるから 諦めない 変われるハズさ 勇気を信じて ひとりずつ役割があって チームができるんだ 同じ未来夢みる仲間と 肩を並べて胸を張れるように この先も いつも最高のプレイで みんなのことを支えるために 見つけていこう そこにあるべき本当の姿 自分のプレイで 強い心を身につけるから 諦めない 変われるハズさ 勇気を信じて 'Bản Romaji' deguchi no nai jimon jitou asette itemo shouganai no ni toushindai no jibun jishin miushinatte karamawari da dare ni datte jibun ni dake dekiru nani ka ore ni datte kitto aru to shinjite mitai itsumo saikou no PUREI de minna no koto wo sasaeru tame ni mitsukete ikou soko ni aru beki hontou no sugata ano toki naze da ka sugu ni yorokonde yarenakatta koto omae ga shitekita douryoku chanto wakatteta HAZU nanoni nasakenasa mo fugainasa mo ari no mama ni uketomeru yo, yowasa datte shitte ikun da ore wa ore no PUREI de tsuyoi kokoro wo mi ni tsukeru kara akiramenai kawareru HAZU sa yuuki wo shinjite hitori zutsu yakuwari ga atte CHIIMU ga dekirun da onaji mirai yumemiru nakama to kata wo narabete mune wo hareru you ni kono saki mo itsumo saikou no PUREI de minna no koto wo sasaeru tame ni mitsukete ikou soko ni aru beki hontou no sugata jibun no PUREI de tsuyoi kokoro wo mi ni tsukeru kara akiramenai kawareru HAZU sa yuuki wo shinjite 'Bản dịch Anh ngữ' Even though there’s no point in rushing through a soliloquy with no exit I lose sight of my life-sized self through fruitless effort Everyone has something that only they can do I want to believe that I have something as well Always with my best plays, so that I can hold up everyone I’ll find my true self waiting out there I wonder why I couldn’t be immediately happy back then Even though I knew whatkind of effort you had put in I’ll take this shame and cowardice as they are I’ll take these weaknesses as a part of me I’ll find strength in my heart with my own plays I won’t give up, I know I can change, believing in my courage We can make a team where everyone has a role With friends sharing the same dream, we’ll join shoulders and bring our chests forward proudly From here on out Always with my best plays, so that I can hold up everyone I’ll find my true self waiting out there I’ll find strength in my heart with my own plays I won’t give up, I know I can change, believing in my courage 'Bản dịch Việt ngữ' Dù cho trong lòng không có mục đích gì khi vội vàng tự ý độc diễn một mình không biết dừng lại Nhưng vô tình tôi đã đánh mất đi giá trị cuộc sống thật sự qua những nỗ lực vô ích Mọi người có nhiều thứ mà chỉ họ mới có thể làm được Và tôi muốn tin rằng mình cũng có những khả năng như thế Luôn luôn tung hết sức trong lối chơi của mình, để chứng minh cho đồng đội hãy tin rằng Rồi con người thật sự của tôi sẽ hiện ra Tôi tự hỏi tại sao trước đây không bao giờ mình hoàn toàn cảm thấy hạnh phúc Dù tôi luôn hiểu rõ những nỗ lực mà mọi người đã bỏ ra Tôi sẽ thừa nhận lấy sự xấu hổ và sự hèn nhát này giống như bất cứ ai Tôi sẽ thừa nhận những khuyết điểm này như một phần khả năng của mình Tôi sẽ đi tìm sức mạnh trong trái tim trong từng lối chơi của mình Tôi sẽ không bỏ cuộc, khi biết mình có thể thay đổi, và có niềm tin vào lòng can đảm của mình Chúng ta chỉ có thể lập nên một đội bóng khi mọi người cùng đóng góp bản thân vì nó Với những người bạn chia sẻ cùng một giấc mơ, hãy cùng tôi tham gia hết mình và mang niềm tự hào đến trong tim Ngay từ bây giờ Luôn dốc toàn lực thể hiện trong lối chơi của chính mình, để khẳng định cho đồng đội thấy rằng Tôi sẽ tìm ra con người thật của chính mình Trái tim tôi sẽ giúp tôi khẳng định lối chơi của mình Tôi sẽ không bỏ cuộc, tôi biết mình có thể thay đổi, một khi có niềm tin vào lòng can đảm của mình Video thumb|left|300 px Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát nhân vật Thể_loại:Bài hát Inazuma Eleven GO